Lilynette Gingerbuck
Bleach manga; chapter 360, splash page., sometimes incorrectly romanized as Lilinette, is an Arrancar and and Starrk's only Fracción in Sōsuke Aizen's army. Aside from being an Arrancar herself, she is also a sealed part of Stark's power and when he uses his Resurrección the two become one. Appearance Lilynette is a young looking female Arrancar. Her outfit is quite revealing, consisting of little more than a pair of briefs and a vest strapped over her torso, with her Hollow hole positioned prominently in the center of the outfit. She also wears thigh-length boots, with another pair of boots that resemble Uggs, and sleeve-like gloves that only cover the lower half of her hands and reach up past her elbows. Her mask fragment takes the form of a helmet, similar to Ulquiorra Cifer's but intact. Its left horn appears to have been cut off, and a sort of eyepiece also extends over her left eye, decorated with a red flame-like pattern. She also has light green hair and pink eyes.Bleach manga; chapter 269, her first appearance. The colors are given in her anime debut, Episode 161 Personality Lilynette can be quite cheerful and mischievous, in that she enjoys waking Starrk up in unusual ways: first by shoving her fist in his throat, then by squeezing his testicles. Despite her initially childish behavior, she does have a more serious side: She shows some concern for the ominous occurrences in Hueco Mundo and shows sorrow over Aaroniero being killed.Bleach manga; chapter 269 She also seems to be rather proud, quickly taking offense when underestimated due to her appearance.Bleach manga; chapter 329 and 335 Her relationship with Stark is also unique amongst the Espada and their Fracción, appearing more comical and light hearted. She does not address him with the sama suffix (a Japanese honorific similar to Lord or Master), like the other Fracción do for their respective Espada, and simply calls him by his name. As such, she is more akin to a little sister than a servant, though Starrk does not seem to mind. Lilynette does show respect for Starrk and knows of his true power even if he is more humble about it (or simply to lazy to show it), to the point of kicking him for allowing Barragan to lead the battle against the Shinigami in Karakura, knowing that Starrk is higher in rank and power than him. This is probably because Lilynette is actually part of Starrk, with the two having originally been a single hollow. In their separated forms, Lilynette appears to retain all self-motivation and drive, while Starrk himself has next-to-none.Bleach manga; chapter 318 Synopsis Hueco Mundo arc She first appears after the 9th Espada Aaroniero Arruruerie is killed in battle. She wakes Starrk up and informs him of the occurring events but he already knows about it. Lilynette urges him to do something, but Starrk simply replies: "What do you want me to do about it?" Fake Karakura Town arc Currently, she has traveled with Starrk to do battle with the Gotei 13 in the fake Karakura Town alongside the other top two Espada and their Fracción.Bleach manga; chapter 315 She angrily scolds Starrk and kicks him in the thigh when he agrees to let Barragan Luisenbarn take control of the situation with Aizen immobilized by Yamamoto's Shikai. After the Shinigami have successfully defended the pillars which keep the real Karakura Town in Soul Society and the fake one in the human world, she and Starrk engage in battle with Captain's Jūshirō Ukitake and Shunsui Kyōraku.Bleach manga; chapter 328 Following an initial face down though, Kyōraku asks Starrk if she could be taken somewhere else during the battle, as he would have problems fighting with a young girl nearby. Lilynette responds with furious disbelief, but Starrk tells her to be quiet, using the statement as an excuse to try to avoid a fight.Bleach manga; chapter 329 She is next seen arguing with Ukitake, stating that he probably should help Kyōraku due to Starrk's strength. When he politely refuses, Lilynette asks to fight him. Though Ukitake flat-out refuses to fight someone who looks like a young girl, she draws her Zanpakutō and decides to fight him anyway.Bleach manga; chapter 335 Despite her confidence, Ukitake barely needs to try to keep her at bay, even blocking her Cero with his bare hands. She is upset and stunned at how little she can do. Ukitake comments that Lilynette's powers (specifically, her Cero) are not mature and lesser than the powers of a Menos, again begging her to "just go home" so he does not need to continue fighting her.Bleach manga; chapter 336 Lilynette insists on battling Ukitake and attempts countless attacks, only to fail miserably. Ukitake deflects and forces away Lilynette numerous times, but does not try to kill her, instead, he's "training" her by not allowing her to use her own sword. Lilynette eventually becomes so frustrated that she begins to cry, still trying to get her sword back. It is later revealed that she and Starrk are in fact one. When they evolved from Hollows into Arrancars, instead of splitting their power between their body and sword, they had split into two bodies. That if they were to merge back to one, their full power would be released. With that she merges with Starrk much to Ukitake's shock. Bleach manga; chapter 360 Powers & Abilities Lilynette seems to be a rather weak Arrancar, as during her duel against Ukitake, he was easily able to fend her off with low-level Kidō and minimal effort, and when she tried her Cero against him, he easily repelled it unarmed. Cero: Lilynette seems to charge her Cero through her left eye (which her mask remnants cover) and fires it from the center of her face. The power of the cero is questionable, but Jūshirō Ukitake comments that even a Gillian-class menos fires a more potent Cero. Spiritual Power: Being the Primera Espada's Fracción, Lilynette does have some Reiryoku, but the extent has yet to be seen. She has not used Sonído yet. Zanpakutō Lilynette's Zanpakutō is drawn from the stump of the missing horn on her mask fragment. It resembles a scimitar with a standard katana hilt and an oblong guard. *'Resurrección': Due to the fact that Lilynette and Starrk were originally one being, she shares his Resurrección, "Los Lobos". While she wields her own Zanpakutō, in her (And Starrk's) Resurreccion form, she is Starrk's left gun. thumb|250px|Lilynette's as Starrk's gun. Quotes *(To Starrk)"I won't stop tickling you until you wake up" *(To Soifon)"You bitch!" *(To Ukitake) "Idiot! Arrancars don't age!" *(To Ukitake) "Die ya white-haired Geezer!! *(To Ukitake) "''Gimme my sword back!! Trivia *She resembles Lord Ranewater Calder in Tite Kubo's other serial, Zombie Powder, especially when she attacked Ukitake.''Zombie Powder manga by Tite Kubo; chapter 6, page 157. *She is the only Arrancar to have had her Zanpakutō taken from her in battle. *She is the only Fracción that has assisted her Espada in a fight. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Arrancar Category:Fraccions Category:Female